


Weekends in Tokyo

by julz314



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: After the Golden Week Tsukishima Kei finds himself traveling all the way to Tokyo to practice with Nekoma and the other schools nearby. Thanks to a good friend, he also has a place to stay overnights.





	Weekends in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fan fic on here with sexual explicit content. You've been warned. I don't own the characters but I own a very kinky imagination!
> 
> To Zelda, Mitra and everyone who ship these two as much as we ship them!!

“Practice is over! Everyone clean up the gym!”

A loud “yes!” echoed as an answer to Karasuno’s volleyball team captain’s order. Sawamura’s words were law and even though some of the idiot first years wanted to stick around some more they knew better than to piss off the captain.

It took the team about fifteen minutes to pick up the balls, put away the net and clean the floor before heading to the club room to change and get ready to leave. Everything was a routine now but for Kei Tsukishima it was something else, something more than just coming to practice now and play volleyball. The tall first year had learned over the passing weeks that he – in fact – enjoyed the game for more than just being in a club. Being a middle blocker was something he wanted to be now more than ever and he was ready to work his butt off to remain in Karasuno’s lineup.

What he wondered though was how it came to be this way. Something inside of him had been triggered and now he could spend hours before bedtime researching ways to get better, whether it was overall or by getting ready to face their next opponents by watching endless hours of video footage from the other teams that coach Ukai had proudly got him.

“Tsukki, are you coming?”

Had it been all due to watching his older brother play back in the day? No… couldn’t be. It had to be more than that…

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima felt a hand on his shoulder. Sugawara was a bit shorter than him but still managed to make his presence count. The third year smiled – it was strange having him calling people by their nicknames and Tsukishima felt strange knowing that he was the only one getting the honors. “Are you coming with us?”

The vibration of a cellphone was heard by the bench. Tsukishima apologized quickly before running to his bag. Flipping his phone open he had to do his best to hide a grin and keep his usual serious facial expression.

“Oh,” he looked back at the setter. “Looks like I won’t be able to. I need to catch a train.”

“A train? Don’t tell me you’re going to train again?” Sugawara’s smile turned into a teasing grin. 

_ How did he know?  _ Tsukishima wondered. 

“Well, have fun in Tokyo, then. It’s nice to see that you are taking training seriously.”

As Sugawara spoke all that Tsukishima could hear were the sounds of Hinata and Kageyama screaming how much they also wanted to go train in Tokyo but were not invited. Wanting the idiot duo to shut up he turned to face them, an evil grin on his face.

“Sorry fellahs, but this training weekend is only for those who do not need to take retests next week. Have a fun time studying!”

He grabbed his bag and jacket before heading towards the exit. As he heard the other teammates behind him saying their goodbyes Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi staring at him from the bench.

“Have fun with Shimada,” was all that was needed to be said before the float server turned as red as he could get. Tsukishima’s friend for many years, Yamaguchi was an easy book to read for him and he knew that thanks to the old man Shimada Yamaguchi could now smile happily and had gotten more confidence in himself.

As he got outside of the gym the chilly evening air hit his cheeks. Tsukishima looked flipped his phone open once more to look at the message he had just received, thinking that perhaps he had also found his reason for smiling.

_ *Practice over. See you soon.* _

XXx

Kuroo Tetsurou had ran all the way to the nearest train station for two reasons. First one for the extra training it gave him – besides for as long as he could remember he enjoyed a nice evening jog. The second reason had finally just arrived from Miyagi.

As Kei Tsukishima got down the late train it took evey fiber in Kuroo’s body not to jump him right there on the station dock. The two of them had met like this every weekend since golden week. At first Tsukishima had been persistent in learning more about being a middle blocker and Kuroo had been more than honored to show this tall first year the tricks of the trade. But then things had gotten more interesting as Kuroo spent more time with the guy. The first signs that there was something *more* showed when Tsukishima had missed the last train back home once and had missed the train. He got to learn more about the kid and for some reason Kuroo wanted… needed to learn even more. There was something about Tsukki’s presence that made his heart skip a beat here and there. This especially happened whenever Tsukki blocked Lev or even Bokuto during their joint practices. 

“I made it,” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo grinned. “So you did. Want to grab a bite before heading home?”

As Tsukki declined the offer the both began walking back towards his house. Tsukishima had already become one of the household members. Ever since he had missed that train once Kuroo had insisted that he stayed overnight if he were to come to Tokyo. Tsukishima couldn’t decline the offer and so the two of them had quickly formed a bond that neither shared with one of their own teammates. 

They got to Kuroo’s house in no time. Once their shoes were taken off Tsukishima announced himself in and found his way to the main hallway. 

“Your parents are out?”

Kuroo nodded. “Both of them are at work, yeah. They do send their regards, by the way. You want to hop in the shower?”

He couldn’t help but to chuckle as he noticed the blonde male blush. “T-Thank you, I will.”

_ Ah, youth! _ Kuroo grinned. 

xXx

It was the usual routine: Tsukishima took his shower while Kuroo prepared a light snack, followed by both guys enjoying the meal together while talking about volleyball practices and the upcoming tournament.

Kuroo was rambling on about Lev being an idiot when Tsukishima noticed he had a grain of rice on the side of his mouth. In a reflex movement, his right hand went up to the black-haired guy’s cheek before rubbing the rice grain away with his thumb, shutting Kuroo up.

It was a very awkward moment for both and Tsukishima had been taken aback from what he had just done.  _ Fuck. _ What if this meant he couldn’t come back to Tokyo to practice?

As he backed away from Kuroo Tsukishima felt a hand grabbing his wrist, making him stop from leaving the table. 

He was scared. Damn. What had he done? Why had he done something a douchebag would normally do to this girlfriend? What it…

Tsukishima was pulled back in and in a strong force that his lips ended up against Kuroo’s. Eyes wide opened he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do a damn thing except feeling the sweet touch of Nekoma’s captains’ lips on his. 

He felt Kuroo’s tongue licking itself an opening between his own lips and a a hot wave raged through his body. The guy had his eyes closed, was pushing himself against Tsukishima and wasn’t letting go.

_ What’s this feeling? _ Tsukki couldn’t help but to wonder to himself as he felt his body move forward, wanting more of this… whatever it was.

Because it felt so fucking good.

When Kuroo finally moved back Tsukki followed him until realized that there was a table blocking his way. Kuroo raised his hand up and without a word Tsukki knew that there was no need for any more conversation. They walked upstairs and reached Kuroo’s bedroom silently, anticipating what would happen once that door would close behind them.

Kuroo pushed Tsukki against the door before kissing him once more. A pure sex drive took over both males and quickly shirts were thrown around the room as Kuroo’s hands quickly got busy running all over Tsukki’s body, going from his hips to below his arms, making Tsukki raise his arms up in the air above his head. Their kiss deepened and the sound of Kuroo moaning under his breath turned Tsukki’s switch, making him moan back.

“Bed…” Tsukki begged under his breath. He didn’t know how long he would still be able to stand and the last thing he wanted was to be picked up like a princess from the floor.

He heard a deep chuckle from his partner. “Oh, I don’t think so. Not now, anyways.”

Kuroo’s hands went back down, never leaving Tsukki’s body before he reached the seam of Tsukki’s pants. With his right hand Kuroo rubbed the bulge between the blonde’s legs. Tsukki felt a shiver through his body, making him cry a moan loud enough he thanked the Gods no one else was in the house. 

As the kiss had been cut off Kuroo couldn’t help but to bring his lips to Tsukki’s right ear. 

A hot breath whispered. “That’s right, moan for me. I want to hear your voice.”

Kuroo’s hands moved on the elastic band of Tsukki’s pants, bringing them down with him as he got on his knees. Tsukishima couldn't control his balance any longer and felt his legs gave in. He quickly brought his hands to Kuroo' shoulders and leaned so that Kuroo could hold him up.

The black haired male didn't lose any more seconds, and brought his mouth to Tsukishima's cock, his tongue already working its magic so hard Tsuki almost cames. Oh fuck this felt so good... They had both waited for what seemed to be an eternity to be together again and neither one of them wanted things any different right now.

"Suck it harder..." Both males couldn't believe the plea coming out of Tsukki's mouth. He leaned his head back, enjoying every single sensation wrapping around his hard penis and still wanting more. Once he managed to get his balance back Tsukki brought his right hand behind Kuroo's head and kept it where it mattered. 

Kuroo chuckled under his breath, turned on by the sight he had before him. The kid had apparently gotten himself ready before coming all the way here and he couldn't be happier about it. He brought his hands inside Tsukki's thighs and grabbed the sensitive skin so hard the cock inside of his mouth twitched back. He knew that Tsukishima was just about ready to explode any moment now and there was no way that it was happening this way.

Kuroo backed away and got up to his feet, taking care of his pants before taking his lover's hand in his and brought them to his bed. Pushing the tall blonde guy down he managed to take whatever remaining piece of clothing he had on before getting on his knees and then over Tsukishima. Their lips met again and they kissed, only back away for air while their hands were busy exploring each other's bodies again.  _ Oh the muscles...  _ Tsukki thought to himself when his hands reached Kuroo's upper arms. The guy was one hell of an athelete and his body was one of a god. 

"I want you... inside of me..." Tsukishima cried. Oh this feeling was so good but he knew he wouldn't last forever.

With a grin Kuroo moved back on his knees before bringing his hand under the pillow underneath Tsukki's head. 

When the blonde male looked to his right to see what Kuroo had in his hand he couldn't help but to gasp. "Don't tell me..."

"Oh indeed it is. I got myself ready just in case this was going to happen." Kuroo got some lube in his right hand and soon enough two of his fingers were inside Tsukishima, massaging the male's insides and getting them ready for what was next.

"Ooh!!" Tsukishima arched his back up, feeling a spark of pleasure running through his hard cock. He wanted to stroke himself so much, to tease Kuroo and getting him even more turned on than he was now... "So good..."

Kuroo went down on the guy again, kissing him and playing with Tsukki's tongue as the kid kept on moaning. 

They kissed some more until Tsukki finally pushed the other guy away. "I'm ready... please put it in... fuck me, Kuroo..."

No other word needed to be said: Kuroo's fingers slid out of Tsukishima and were quickly replaced by his big erection, ready to fuck the guy he loved oh so fucking much.

He brough Tsukki's legs around his waist and got on all fours as he began to push deep inside and then pushed back. Repeat. Again. And again. Kuroo pumped into Tsukishima as the blonde guy grabbed on the bedsheets, his hips up while getting fucked like they had ever fucked before.

"Right... there... oh yes.... harder!" 

Kuroo didn't know how much longer he could last. Fuck, he needed to cum so bad even though they had barely started to have fun. But that's how it was every weekend, the raw need to have Tsukishima under him was all it took to get him horny and ready for some extra work out time.

"I love you so much," he couldn't help but to whisper in Tsukishima's ear.

That did it.

A loud cry made Kuroo happy that they were home alone. Tsukishima came all over Kuroo's chest and the tall Nekoma player knew he was also at his limit. He pumped inside Tsukishima one more time before he finally got to the release he had craved all week, filling Tsukki's insides and making this orgasm the best one of his life.

... so far, anyways.

When they were both finally spent Kuroo gently pull out of Tsukishima before dropping down to his side. In a natural instinct Tsukki turned to place his head on Kuroo's chest and listened to the older guy's breathing calming down.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, Kuroo caressing Tsukki's back with his free hand while Tsukishima concentrated on Kuroo's breathing.

And then after a moment, the blonde finally looked up to meet Kuroo's eyes.

"You know, whenever I ask you to show me a new move I mean on the volleyball court, right?"

And to that Kuroo couldn't help but to laugh. "I love you, Tsukki I really do. But I don't think I'm ready to do all of this here inside a gym."

Tsukki sighed, hiding away his blushing face from the guy he loved.


End file.
